Gang Wars
by KimKatastrophe
Summary: When the Akatsuki and Orochimaru meet, it's always trouble. The two gangs have rivaled each other for awhile now. Now, they both fight over on thing; Star. She's the best of the best, and either side will do whatever to get her. Sasori's ex-girlfriend, and overall free spirit has the power to end all this fighting, but will she? M for language and some sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Star walked down the dark alley like she did any other day. She had a small lunchbox in her hand. When she reached the end, she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto waiting for her. They both looked at her expectantly.

She handed over the lunchbox filled with papers upon papers of information on their rival gang, the Akatsuki. Orochimaru licked his lips in pleasure, "Well done Star, as usual. Now, tell me more about this promising boy in your school, Itachi's brother."

"All I can say is that he has the potential to surpass his brother, so we should get our teeth in him soon. The Akatsuki has no interest in him, so we should make him ours." Star replied with a smirk as she ran her fingers through her messy, long purple hair.

"I concur; can you befriend him and bring him to us?" Kabuto asked.

"Give me a week; he'll be my best friend. We grew up next door to each other. We were close as kids, so it should be easy to break his walls." She crossed her arms.

"Very well, bring him to me." Orochimaru approved at last.

"Ok, Give me the week." Star replied eagerly.

She started to walk away when Orochimaru called to her, "You really are my little dove!"

She smiled and continued all the way home. She entered the house and dropped her backpack, "Home!"

No one replied, her parents must have been out as usual. She ran upstairs to change out of her uniform and into something sexy for the party that was to go on that night. She pulled on a black crop top and a short black skirt. She pulled fishnet stocking on underneath and wore a black leather jacket over her shirt. She tied on her knee high boots and ran down the stairs. She stopped on her front stoop and tied her hair up, leaving her messy bangs in her face and two long strands on either side, framing her face. Her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

She looked over at Sasuke's house, the boy who she had told Orochimaru about. He was sitting on his stoop, she could hear his parents arguing with Itachi.

Perfect.

"Hey! Kid!" she called.

He looked over and saw Star motioning for him to come over. He walked the few feet over to her stoop and stood on the first step facing her.

"Yes?" He asked his face blank.

"There's a party at the beach tonight, want to come?" She asked kindly.

He stood still for a moment before he finally responded, "Actually, I would. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I'm Star." She smiled and held out her hand.

"I remember," he shook her hand, "I'm Sasuke."

"I remember too," she released his hand and started toward him. He moved out of the way and followed her to the beach.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Drunk and high teens were all over the beach. Star spotted Kankuro passing a blunt around the fire pit. She ran over and stole the blunt before he could give it to the dude next to him. She inhaled and blew the smoke in his face before handing the blunt to the kid. Sasuke was on her heels, not quite sure what to do. He began to regret his decision.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to where some people were dancing. She began to dance to some skrillex song. Sasuke kept his guard up, but something about this girl's spirit was making him feel safe. So he sat on the sand and just watched her and her shadow dance in the pale moonlight. Her skin was pale as snow, but had no blemishes.

As he admired her, he heard his name being called. When he turned around it was Sakura. She was running toward him.

"Hey Sasuke!" She smiled and blushed.

He remained silent and glanced back at Star. Sakura followed his eyes and her jaw dropped.

"You came with her…?" Sakura's smile faded.

"Yea, what of it?" He asked.

"Haven't you seen her gang tattoo…she's bad news Sasuke." Sakura explained.

He glared at her as Star approached. She glared Sakura down and pulled him away to the other end of the beach under the peer.

"Why are we going all the way down here?" he questioned.

"So I can do this without Sakura being a bitch." She said right before she planted her lips on his. He kissed her back hard and pushed her down on the sand. He pushed himself against her, which made her smile. She continued to make out with him, letting his hormones get the better of him.

"Oh little crow…what are you doing?" a voice asked mockingly.

She knew the voice all too well. She pushed Sasuke off her and jumped in front of him. In front of her was none other than Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori smirked at her reaction, "Scared, little crow?"

"Not in the least, and stop calling me that!" She frowned.

"Oh sorry, what is it her calls her?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"Little dove." Deidara laughed.

"Stop mocking him!" She exclaimed, throwing her right hook at Sasori.

It hit him dead on and sent him to the ground hard.

"Those are my brother's friends. How do you know them?" Sasuke questioned her.

_Fuck they're blowing my fucking cover!_

Sasori got up and rubbed his cheek, "We miss having you around…you used to be one of us."

"Oh please, you kicked me out."

"You made your own choices; we all knew you were talking with HIM." Sasori raged.

"Whatever, I have no time for you."

"You never did." He frowned as he pulled Deidara away.

She sighed with relief.

Sasuke just stared in confusion. She sighed again and explained, "You know your brother is in a gang by now?"

"Yea…" he said in a 'duh' way.

"Well, I used to be a part of it, but now I'm into bigger, better, more powerful things." She teased a bit.

"More powerful than Itachi?" he asked.

She chuckled, "Much more so. Want to meet my people?"

He thought for a moment, "No, I don't think this is a good idea."

She kissed him lightly, "C'mon Uchiha, what are you afraid of?"


	2. Chapter 1(part 2)

He tried to kiss her again but she pulled away and motioned for him to follow her again.

He followed hesitantly. His walls went higher and higher the shittier and shittier the neighborhood got. When they were down an alley two people came into view.

"Orochimaru, I brought him." She smiled.

"Good my little dove." He smirked and then focused on the boy.

"How would you like to destroy the person causing your family so much grief?" He asked.

Star smiled as Uchiha began to be manipulated by Orochimaru. When it was all done, Uchiha was under Kabuto's tattoo device and getting the gang's tattoo in its usual place.

"Cute." She reassured as he cringed at the pain.

"Here." Kabuto handed him a gun when he was done being tattooed.

"Don't get caught, I have plans for you myself!" Star smirked as she walked away.

"We must speak now" Orochimaru pulled him in.

Star was out of earshot now, but she knew he would be safe. On her way home, she saw Sasori alone. If she had brought her gun, she would shoot him dead, but she remembered the fact that she was alone, and that he was probably armed.

She tried to hide from the light.

"Star?"

No good.

"Yes…" she called back to Sasori.

He sighed, "I need to walk you home."

"No you don't." She pushed past him.

Why wasn't he taking her life? She was their best fighter and now she was with Orochimaru, who was also once their best.

"I know what you're thinking, and our history actually means something to me. So I'll walk you…just once." He replied kindly.

"Our history…yea, fine." She gave in.

She could remember the way he used to caress her skin. The way he used to call her baby. The way they were each other's and made the gang joining decision together.

That was a long time ago, she wouldn't let it affect her now.

She was unhappy the whole walk home, but only a little. She had missed his company.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day when Sasuke exited his home, two things were different about him. One; he had a new tattoo, and two; he had a gun hidden in his room. He also had a third thing, he was waiting for Star.

Star ran out the door and stopped abruptly when she saw him waiting for her. They went on their walk to school together and started to talk about Orochimaru.

"So who is he exactly?" Sasuke asked, fascinated.

"Well, that's the weird part, no one really knows his deal, but I left the Akatsuki with him." She replied.

"Did you leave out of loyalty to him, or were you fed up with the people…or maybe…you did it to spite that guy." Sasuke wondered.

"What guy?" Star didn't follow.

Sasuke sighed, "You know, that red headed guy."

"Sasori? We dated once, but I didn't leave to spite him, I left because I didn't like the way the Akatsuki handled things. It took so long to do things, it was hardly worth it in the end." Star remembered all the hard and long jobs she had to do for them.

Then she began to remember Sasori again. The way her hands would run through his hair, the taste of his skin. The way he said her name while they…

She mentally smacked herself. _You're not even his anymore, just let it ALL go._

She sighed and looked up to see the large school building. Had they really gotten there already?

When she saw Gaara, she ditched Sasuke and ran after him.

"Gaara!" She called.

He turned slightly, his expression cold and uncaring.

He let a small smile slip his mouth for but a second at the sight of his best friend, "Hey Star."

"How was the party? I didn't stay till the end!" She smiled.

"I wasn't there, Kankuro and Temari were though." He replied.

"I saw Kankuro, since when does he smoke weed instead of drink?" She asked.

"Well, since he found out alcoholism runs in our family. He decided to switch it up." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"What a goof." She chuckled.

"Star, can I ask you why you were with Uchiha?"

"Well, I was just helping him with his…um…homework!" She lied.

"He has a nice tattoo, matches yours." Gaara caught her lie instantly.

"Gaara…" she began with a sigh, "We need him, so I brought him in."

"Orochimaru will destroy you. I don't trust him, and neither should you." He narrowed his gaze.

"Gaara, he takes care of me." She defended.

"By giving you a gun!" he exclaimed before she clapped her hands over his mouth.

"Shut up!" She demanded.

He bit her hand, making her pull away and squeal in pain.

"You know I'm right." Gaara said coldly as he walked inside the building.

Star stood outside for a moment to process what had just happened. Suddenly someone bumped into her.

She turned to see Sasori. He sneered at her and pushed past her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Papers for college." He cut it short.

"You're going? Ew since when?" she laughed.

"Since I'm two years late and I have a life to live." He replied coldly and ran inside.

She followed close at his heels, "You won't make it. Once you're one of them, you can't leave, or did you forget?"

He hadn't forgotten, in fact she made him remember quite clearly. He had been beaten nearly to death and shot in the leg for trying to leave the gang to go to college a year ago. Back when she left him.

He shook his head and gave her a dirty look, "You have class."

"Oh that's right sir! I'll hop right on that!" She joked.

"Would you just leave me alone you bitch!" he screamed.

Everyone in the hall started to stare at them. No one moved, even when the first bell rang. Everyone just stared and gawked.

"You wound me." She rolled her eyes before heading out to class.

Sasori continued into the office to get more papers for his transcript. Once he was done, he practically bolted out the door. Why was he so scared of seeing her?

He was over her, she was ancient history.

He walked a few blocks until he reached his apartment. Inside were Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. They were organizing the drugs they would all be dealing later. Sasori would be late on rent if he didn't hustle tonight.

"Who's doing what tonight?" Sasori inquired.

"Kisame said he would handle the coke, Deidara can take the weed, I've got the heroin, and so you can handle the ecstasy and go to the club tonight." Itachi replied as he carefully stamped each heroin bag.

"Very well." He said before sitting beside his 'brothers' and organizing his large stash of vitamin like pills.

Within an hour he had them all in neat bags and was ready to go. He had to wait a few hours, but he knew he would make the money he needed. Those party kids would do anything for their drugs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Star…" Sasori started._

_ "Yes?" She looked up at him._

_ They were sitting on the beach, her head on his shoulder as they watched the stars._

_ "Do you think it'll always be this way?" He asked._

_ "Us? Of course! I'm not about to leave the best guy I've ever dated!" she smiled._

_ "I'm much older than you." He grabbed her hand._

_ "I know, but not much, I'm fifteen and you're eighteen. No biggie!" she smirked as she kissed him. He laid her down gently on the sand as he began to unbutton her shirt. She moaned at every touch. By the time they were done, they were both sweaty and tired._

_ He pulled their cloaks over them and let her fall asleep on his chest. He smiled at her calm, sleepy face._

_ He wanted this forever._

Sasori awoke with a start. He rubbed sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Why that memory in particular?" He asked himself.

"Sasori my man, what are you talking about? That dream again?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Yup. Again!" he yelled angrily as he threw the closest thing to him, which happened to be his phone.

"Dude you need to relax. She's gone, history!" Deidara stood up and pat Sasori's shoulder.

Sasori sighed, "Maybe she'll come back."

"No dude, stop." Deidara smacked the back of Sasori's head.

Star woke up and hit her alarm. She got up and got ready for her long Saturday of work. She would have to hustle all day and sell drugs to make money for her gang.

"Bye guys!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

When she reached Orochimaru, he handed her a small baggie filled with various drugs. She knew them all by heart, the look, smell, feel, and price of each.

She stood on the street all day and didn't stop selling until she was tapped out.

She ran back into the alley around two and got more of the various drugs. She finished that batch by six and made enough money to go home early.

As she ran, she saw Itachi. She walked calm and tall, keeping her hand on her gun.

"Little crow, we aren't going to hurt you, in fact, we want you back." Itachi remained emotionless.

"Is that so? Well you can tell your leader that I'm NEVER coming back." She yelled in his face.

"Very well." He said simply as he walked down the street.

She continued on her way home.

When she arrived at her house, Sasori was sitting on her stoop waiting for her.

"We need you, and he doesn't. Come back." He begged.

"Why do you care so damn much!" she screamed.

"We know he's going to destroy you!" Sasori shot back.

They were toe to toe, foreheads pressed together, glaring. They stared each other down for a moment and continued bickering until Sasuke came outside.

"Guys, have you seen my brother?!" Sasuke asked urgently.

"No, why?" they asked in unison.

"He left a few hours ago with his gun and he seemed pretty determined to do something bad!" Sasuke worried.

Star's eyes widened as she turned on her heel and ran all the way to Orochimaru.

When she reached him, he was on his knees, with Kabuto laying in his lap. He was bleeding badly; he had two bullet wounds in his chest. He coughed up blood and cried out in pain.

Star sunk to her knees and cried for Kabuto, "No!"

"We aren't here to cry, we're here to kill those who kill ours." Orochimaru grabbed her face.

"Sir?" She asked.

"This is your doing little dove, so you WILL kill Itachi." He spat at her.

"No…this is wrong. We've lost five men the past week and they've lost a few too…this whole violence thing needs to end!" She cried as she tried to reach for Kabuto.

Orochimaru grabbed her hand before she could touch him and hissed at her, "Kill him or die yourself."

He pointed his gun at her, "Your choice little dove."

Star stood and ran down the alley, "Yes."

She knew she couldn't kill Itachi, but on the same token, she didn't want to die herself.

"What happened?!" Sasuke asked as Star came into view.

"Your brother killed one of ours, so now he has to die…or I do." Star huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll be the one to do it." Sasuke announced.

So quick to offer, what was wrong with him? Had Orochimaru warped him already? No way could he have done it so fast, or was he seeing Sasuke behind Star's back?

"No, it is my task." Star reasoned.

"No for long." He said as he started walking in the direction Star had just come from.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"I have to talk with him. He'll spare you if I do it, I'm sure." He said simply, his fists clenched as he walked out of sight.

She turned to face her stoop, Sasori was gone. Had he known what happened?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Sasori, why not!?" She demanded._

_ She was always about getting her way, no one else mattered, if she wanted something, she would get it._

_ "Because joining the Akatsuki is a horrible idea in general." Sasori rolled his eyes._

_ "C'mon babe!" Star begged._

_ "No." His word was final._

_ "Fine, bye." She replied as she ran off down the street._

_ Sasori ran after her to see where she was going. It came as no surprise that she ran to the first Akatsuki member she saw._

_ "I'd like to join you guys." She explained to the two members._

_ The blonde one smiled and invited her inside their abandoned building. Sasori waited until she exited the building. She was bloody and banged up._

_ "What happened?!"_

_ "They accepted me; I just had to kick their asses is all!" She smiled up at him._

_ Sasori clenched his fists and entered the building. He was going to give them a piece of his mind(and fist) but when the jumped him, he had to fight a bit harder than expected._

_ By the end, he had kicked all their asses. Their leader offered him a spot. Worried about Star in this gang alone, he agreed._

_ "Knew you'd come around." Star yawned as he came outside._

_ "Right…" he said annoyed._

_ "I love you." She gave him her best puppy eyes._

_ "I love you too." He gave in and kissed her._

Star snapped out of her memory only when the teacher called on her.

"Star, what is X?" Her teacher asked annoyed.

She scanned the board quickly and answered, "Three!"

She smirked at the teacher's surprise, "Yes, you're absolutely right! Why doesn't everyone else pay attention like Miss Star?"

Star smiled and stuck he tongue out to Kiba, who was sitting next to her.

_Remember when we I dated Kiba in middle school…weird. Gaara too…man I get around._ Star thought and chuckled.

When school ended she ran right home to change. Sasuke hadn't come to school today, so Star decided she would pay him a visit.

When she changed she ran across his lawn and rang the bell. Itachi answered, "Yes?"

"Where's your brother?" I asked curiously.

"Hospital." Itachi remained cool.

"What?!" She practically yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing. He crawled home last night, barely alive. You can tell Orochimaru that he's next. No one hurts my brother." He slammed the door in her face.

No way Orochimaru did it, is there any chance?

She decided not to stand there and worry, she wanted to visit Sasuke. She went to the hospital and was escorted to his room by a kind nurse.

She entered and closed the door behind her, "So, what happened?"

Sasuke looked at her and shook his head, "Orochimaru was angry that I wanted to take your mission, and when I didn't yield, he just kinda did this."

"What?!" Star wanted to scream and pull her hair out.

"I'm fine. I'll be back to hustle by tomorrow night." He smiled.

"No…that isn't why I'm upset!" She started to tear up as she remembered Gaara predicting pain in her future due to Orochimaru.

"Then why? You're his little dove; don't tell me you're starting to question everything?" Sasuke asked, very much brainwashed.

"You don't get it. You're just like I was a year ago." She screamed as she ran out of the room and hospital.

She kept running until she ran into Orochimaru.

"Little dove, why are you crying?" he licked his lips.

"I just saw Sasuke, I was scared he was dead." She lied.

"Ah, very good. Kabuto passed finally last night." Orochimaru explained.

"Oh no…" her tears were coming back.

He placed his hand on her check gently as he rubbed it with his thumb, "Now, now. Don't be weak. Kill Itachi or you die, remember my dove?"

She nodded as he let go of her face. She pointed toward her house, "Leave."

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. When she reached home, tears were streaming down her face, "Mommy, daddy?"

No response.

"Damnit!" she cried out as she punched the wall and left a mark.

She looked to her now bruised knuckles and cried even more. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and put it to her wrist.

_I've come so far…I haven't done that in years._ She thought.

She began to slice when the doorbell rang.

She covered up the small cut and pulled her sleeve down. She opened the door to see Itachi.

"What?" she asked as the last tear dropped.

"I heard you yelling, what's happened?" he questioned, shutting the door behind him.

"Why do you care?" she shot at him.

"Because you were once a sister to me…to all of us. We haven't forgotten you." He said as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her.

"Itachi…" she cried into his chest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm scared."

"Not a game anymore?"

She shook her head no. He sighed, "Stay with Deidara for the night. It'll be safe there."

"Doesn't Sasori live there as well?" She asked.

"Yes, but where else can you go?" He asked, wiping her tear.

"Ok." She forced a smile.

He covered her in his cloak and kept her close and hidden as they went to Sasori's place.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they arrived at Sasori and Deidara's, they rushed inside. Once in the unit, they closed all the shades and locked the windows.

"Who's this?" Deidara asked.

"I need you to take very good care of this person for me." Itachi explained.

"Sure, who?" Sasori questioned.

She removed his cloak and handed it back to him and smiled at her old comrades.

Their eyes widened.

Star got on her knees and begged, "Please, Orochimaru will kill me if I refuse to kill Itachi, which I have."

"Why Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"He killed Kabuto…" She glared at Itachi for a moment.

"We'll take you in, but you NEED to lay low so we don't have any trouble, got it?" Sasori asked.

"Pinky promise." She smiled as they locked pinkies.

"Well, who is she sharing a bed with?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"I'd like to share with Sasori, no offense, but it's more…" she started.

"…Natural, yea, yea. I get it." Deidara faked offense.

He let Itachi out and locked the door behind him. He walked into his room and shut off the light and went to bed.

Sasori let Star pick her side of the bed and get comfortable before he laid down next to her. When he did, they both faced each other, arms and hands touching.

Star turned to face the wall and clung to it for dear life. Sasori turned to face the room and clung to edge as well.

When they both finally fell asleep, they rolled back to each other and ended up cuddling.

They both dreamt of each other and their past. Star awoke in the middle of the night and stared at Sasori's resting face. She missed it.

She leaned in slowly and kissed his lips. He woke up to the taste of her lips. He kept his eyes closed and kissed her back.

Star pushed back as passion overtook them. He pinned her down and rested his body on top of hers as he undid her pants and pulled them down. He played with her and made her moan until they were both finished.

When they lay down, she laid her head on his chest as they fell back to sleep. As they did, Sasori asked, "Will you be mine again?"

Star paused before answering. She thought hard for a moment about it. Of course she wanted to, but would she be endangering him?

She shook her head as she responded, "Yes, forever."

They both smiled as they let themselves sleep again.

They both awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. They heard Deidara messing around in the kitchen. They got up and got their breakfast, which was surprisingly good.

Deidara gave them both the stink eye, "You guys don't deserve this by the way."

Star looked at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night with your humping and moaning! These walls are pretty thin you know!" Deidara complained.

"Next time I'll make sure to be quieter!" Star winked.

"Don't you have school?!" He yelled.

"Shit!" Star remembered.

She bolted out the door and down the street to school. When she arrived, she wasn't in uniform; luckily the principal let her off with a warning.

Her day went on as any other, but her gut told her something was different.

She went straight to Sasori's after school was dismissed. When she banged on the door, no one answered.

She thought it was odd. So, she left for the abandoned building the Akatsuki met in. Once there, Hidan greeted her at the entrance, "What brings you back?"

"Where are Sasori and Deidara?" She asked curiously.

He looked at the ground, "They were attacked and shot at this morning. Deidara is ok at the hospital, but Sasori is in critical condition."

Her eyes widened in fear and understanding. Orochimaru must have seen her leave this morning and attacked the boys in her absence.

She ran to the hospital to visit Deidara.

"Yo." He smiled as she entered the room.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Orochimaru and his gang attacked us; we were ill prepared for it. We tried to shoot back, but they were already all over us by the time we realized what was happening." He cringed at the memory.

She grabbed the tattoo on her neck and shuddered at the thought.

"I will go after him." She grits her teeth in anger.

"Not alone you won't." Deidara commanded.

"No, with my brothers." She smiled.

Deidara smiled back, "Just know what you're up against."

"I'll rally the troops." She joked as she left the room.

"Can I visit Sasori?" She asked a nurse before leaving.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. Come back tomorrow afternoon, he might change by then." The nurse replied kindly.

"Thanks." She waved as she left the hospital.

She ran right back to the Akatsuki to prepare them for the fight of their lives.

But was Star even ready?


End file.
